The Talk
by Guby-san
Summary: Mrs. Matsuoka was a wonderful mother, and she had to give the talk to her children. How will Gou apply it?


I do not own the characters and sadly I never will. Fangirling now.

* * *

The Talk

Mrs. Matsuoka was without doubt an impressive woman, with the heart of a mother and the will of a lion. She was respected among her peers to the point that the desperate housewives regarded her as a saint and never involved her in one of their capricious and unnecessary gossiping.

Ever since her husband died she had taken the difficult task of raising her children by herself. She was the mother and the father, the housewife and the office lady, the punisher and the spoiler.

Like all mothers are supposed to, she taught her children how to behave well, how to respect others, how to love others and in short all the lessons that all kids are supposed to listen. But of course, she also talked to her children about the majestic persona their father was and how they met, how they felt in love with each other.

After all she really could not allow herself a lot of mourning time.

However, there was one day that she seriously thought about bringing her husband back to life and then killing him again and cut him into pieces. Really small pieces to feed the fish.

"Mom… is this a condom? " Twelve-years old Rin had asked.

She stopped reading her book and looked at the little tiny bag and the label on it. It sure was a condom.

"Well… Yes it is… Where did you find that honey?"

Eleven-years old Gou saw that both her mom and her brother were having a conversation. Knowing that it sure was meant to be interesting, she joined in waiting for the juicy details she might get. Maybe they were talking about going to eat ice cream or something along those lines.

"I was looking for my dad's swim glasses because I cannot find mine and I will go to the beach. However, I found this instead," answered little Rin.

Mrs. Matsuoka was impressed by the fact that it was still there considering that Mr. Matsuoka died a couple of years ago. She also swears he got a vasectomy when Gou was born and she is certain that she made sure she never had kids again. So it must have been one of those back in the days.

Yes, it was indeed an old condom, and it was not meant to be there. Damn Mr. Matsuoka who was not there for the most important moment of the parent life.

But she understands, that moment is a "teachable moment". Mrs. Matsuoka was the kind of mother that would rightfully explain anything asked. After all she knew that if it was not explained today, it would probably come haunt her tomorrow. She will not dismiss the question with any craziness or invention like some mothers often do. Therefore, she set her book aside ready to give some explanations.

"You have to be really careful when you open this. Your fingernails can damage it to the point of no return" she started opening the little bag. "You have to make sure you put it on correctly or else it would come off … and that would cause problems. Of course I assume that you know that you put it in the males' private parts... The one no one is allowed to touch."

"That looks gross," said Gou as she looked at her mom touching the already exposed condom.

"Well, it looks sticky because it kills sperms and well it protects you from diseases and pregnancy," she stopped for a second to recollect her thoughts and to think about what she should say next "Well listen to me, you will have to use this when you get older… like way older. You need to use this when you have sex and its mandatory. You use it all times. Unless you are in a serious relationship and using other forms of birth control or maybe you want to have kids, its mandatory" she looked at the kids.

Good. They were paying attention.

"So yes, if your partner tells you not to use it and you do understand that you must use it, then they do not care about you. It is up to you to be respected… so use it. Every time. " She finishes.

"So we are allowed to have sex as long as we use that?" asked Rin.

"Not right now young one. But in the future you likely will and when that moment arrives, do you have to use it? Well yes. In fact all the boys and girls should have condoms at home. It is normal kids, I won't tell you otherwise" She answered.

The kids nod.

"I think I will wait until I am like twenty-five…" Gou said a bit uncomfortable.

Inwardly, Mrs. Matsuoka knows it will be before twenty-five.

"I love that you are smart. Good plan," she finished and nodded.

The kids then leave... All people say to each its own, and Mrs. Matsuoka is left to think about what just happened. As she cleans up everything, she thinks about the five minutes she spent educating the children.

"_It would have been better if you were around"._

"Oh! Kids also never flush it in the bathroom, that will create a bigger mess" she told them as she remembered.

* * *

Holding hands, the two lovers finish school and walk together towards the train station. Because they are both busy with school and swimming practices, they are unable to go to a proper date so they value the little time they spend together. Gou remembered that there was no more milk and eggs for tomorrow's breakfast and her mom was in Sapporo, so she stops abruptly.

"Haru is it ok if we go to the supermarket first? Mom is not home and I need to do the grocery," Gou said.

"… Yes, " he looked at her. "Is Matsuoka-san out for the day?" they continued walking towards the grocery store.

"No, she took some vacations and she will be away the entire week" she answers.

"Is Rin staying with you?"

"Huh? No, he is at Samezuka" Gou stared at him, puzzled.

"You are staying with me." He said monotonously.

"You don't have to Haru. I'll be ok by myself and you also stay alone so you don't have to..."

"There is no way I am leaving my girlfriend alone for a week. You are staying with me. That's is it." he interrupted.

Unbeknownst to Haru, eighteen-years old Gou started blushing in different tones of red. Perhaps such reaction was because Haru was such an amazing boyfriend or perhaps because her mind was more perverted than expected.

They went to the grocery store together and bought food for two. Then they stopped at the Matsuoka's house for clothes and uniforms.

Haru carried the bags for her.

* * *

"Please make yourself at home Kou," he said as soon as they entered the house, "I will prepare your room… I hope you do not mind the guest room? " he said.

"Umm… No, it is ok. " She said more nervous that expected… "I would love to help too."

"No, it is fine."

"But Haru, I …"

He kissed her in the lips innocently, with the sole purpose of making her silent.

"Let me do it. Just go sit," he said and he went upstairs to get the guestroom ready. "While I am on it, you can go get a shower, we will eat afterwards when all the things are ready" he smiled.

Gou stood still reviving the chaste kiss she had gotten over and over again...

* * *

Haru got out of his bath with no clothes on and his towel wrapped out down. Gou could not help but stare the Adonis that she got as a boyfriend. His body chiseled from the best marble, his eyes best sapphires that could have existed and she wished she could have been the drops out water that were still traveling down his body.

Her mind was perilously running wild. She blushed harder and harder as she keep thinking about things _beyond the_…

_"Not right now young one. __But in the future you likely will and when that moment arrives, do you have to use it? Well yes."_

"What is wrong Kou?" he looked at his girlfriend whose imagination was running wild.

___"It is normal kids, I won't tell you otherwise" _

"I… Haru, do you have condoms? Oh! Wait! No! It was not that! Umm…" she said whilst she was still charmed by his sexiness.

"Oh… Why do you ask Kou-chan?" he teased, as he got closer.

"Umm… I was thinking about a conversation I had with my mom… about… that all guys should have condoms and that… yes… " she walked backwards as he kept coming closer.

"Well, I do have."

Gou was surprised; she suddenly imagined Haru and well other ladies because why otherwise would he have those?

"… I have never used them though" he read her like a book. "Since I only see myself with Kou. I wanted to wait, but I do not mind if you don't mind" Kou had already been cornered and now Haru was hazardously close.

"I…" her heart was going a thousand per hour, she felt so dizzy and she knew she was blushing harder that she had before.

Anything she tried to say or her mere thoughts were silenced when Haru claimed her lips. He was teasing her, she knew that much. Perhaps, they had already kissed like that before but never under these…. circumstances. The kiss grew more heated and more dangerous as time went by to the point that Haru was not longer teasing and Kou was not longer hesitating.

"_Mom, I am sorry… I think I cannot make it to twenty-five...not even twenty" _That was Kou's last sane thought.

* * *

I just cannot believe that I wrote this after having an author's block.

My cousin is one of those new generation parents who really loves to post this type of parent-esque articles that might go from the most ridiculous to the most interesting thing. (Generally it stays in what on earth level though). She posted this article about a mother giving to her children the talk. Awkward and hilarious as hell so I thought it would be perfect to write about. I wanted to write a FF about this couple who I ship like I ship myself and the computer...

If anyone wants to read the article you can message me hahaha

Anyways I hope you liked it.


End file.
